In accordance with the development of society is progressing, various business transactions and administrations are going with. Usually, a user account or user password can be representative as a user identification for going through the desired business transactions and administrations due to the authority is qualified, for example, a person wants to operate the several controls and manage the administration authority who has to input his user account and user password according to the operation panel to go forward further operations.
The foregoing mentioned account administration system can be used in the fields of the military unit, the on-line game, the financial institution, and the so on, accordingly, user can login to administrate the system by inputting their user account and user password; for example, a user can input the user account and the user password to the automated teller machine (ATM) to go forward further business transactions since the authority is qualified. Of course, the player of on-line game can input the user account and the user password for playing the on-line game or storing value.
Referring to FIG. 1 is a prior art account administration system. The account administration system 10 comprises an identification device 111 and an identification unit 13 that comprises a storage device 131 for storing a plurality of user passwords 133 and a plurality of user accounts 14, wherein one of the user passwords 14 can be defined as an on-line user account 141. Generally, the on-line user account 141 and the user password 133 are predetermined by the user and stored in the storage device 131 of the identification unit 13; therefore, while a user wants to acquire the authority through the identification unit 13, the predetermined on-line user account 141 and the corresponding user password 133 are inputted from the identification device 111 and sent to the identification unit 13. Thereafter, the identification unit 13 is going to proceed to identify the on-line user account 141 and the user password 133. Accordingly, since the identification procedure is correct, the user can acquire the authority regarding to the on-line user account 141, such that the user can operate and administrate the system.
Due to the on-line user account 141 and the user password 133 are permanently stored in the identification unit 13, the hacker can invade the identification unit 13 for obtaining the on-line user account 141 and the user password 133, which will infringe the right for people. Practically, a usual identification unit 13 may request user to change the on-line user account 141 and the user password 133 regularly or irregularly for preventing the relevant data loss, however, the data security will be the problem still accordingly. Besides, changing the on-line user account 141 and user password 133 usually is a troublesome matter for most users.